The Prophecies Of The Elves: Eyes of A Dragon
by Da Rosetta Stone
Summary: Tells a story of a elven princess...Rose...who was raised to change the fate of the world...and rid vampires from the earth. Though theres one problem...she meets Draco Malfoy...and falls in love with her enemy. How can true love be saved?
1. prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Birds flew high in the skies, as they cried songs of joy. Every animal, magical and non, had gathered to a discrete city in Mirthae'foel Forest, the forest of joy. Even muggles were in particularly good moods...though mind you...they had no clue why. You see, a princess had been sent from the heavens above...she stood for love, hope, and joy.  
  
Radien looked down at her child, Rose, 'How can such an innocent childe be destined to change the future of the world...for good, or for bad?' Rose looked up at her elvin mother, and gave her the sweetest smile...her rosy cheeks glowing more than usual. It was as if she was reassuring her that in the end, things would all work out. The elvin princess looked just like her mother, despite her eyes. The loving chocolate brown eyes that could never hide emotion; sparkling far more radiant than the stars above. Those had been her father's who had died, saving her (pregnant) mother from the Dark Lord. Rose was now safe, she and her silky red hair were free to fulfill the prophecies. The angel of the elves would one day rid the world of the darkness of the night.  
  
Years passed, and now Rose was sixteen. America was a wonderful country...it was the land of the free and home of the brave. Of all the places in this free land, the on she enjoyed most was the forest of joy...the very forest she Rose was born in. One could wander in it for centuries and never tire of its beauty. Unicorns frolicked to and fro, hippogriffs nest proud...always-lending help to the loyal of heart, and the elves welcomed all to live within the safety of the tall wood of Mirthae'foel. All creatures lived in peace and harmony, not even one flair of evil dared to hide in the dark of its shadows.  
  
When Rose was only eight years old...she remembered of how she was told of her destiny...to become a vampire slayer. At first it came as great shock to the child but slowly...it came to make sense. Immediately, the porcelain- skinned child had begun to learn the ways of the slayer. Now at sixteen, she had completed this training and was wandering the forest at night in search of the horrid beasts. Not one trace was ever found. In fact, Rose doubted that vampires even existed, but with out the least bit of hesitation...she continued on her tasks at hand. However odd it was, due to the fact that neither she nor anyone else had ever spotted a trace of evil in the greatest depths of Mirthae'foel...or...so she thought?  
  
AN: hey...review...please! It really encourages me to write more! (I'm only thirteen so you know...don't expect spectacular writing abilities or anything.) Now I know that right now it doesn't make completely clear sense...but it will in the next to chapters...they will be posted in a day or two...depending if I get any encouragement to continue or not. So... PLEASE PLEASE IM BEGGING OF YOU........REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Prophet

Chapter 1: The Prophet  
  
Rose could sense there was a change in the air that surrounded her when she awoke that morning. Something was going to happen...today...something that she was definitely not going to like.  
  
"Rose, dear, could you come here...there's something we need to discuss." her mother called out with a sorrowful tone.  
  
"Yes Mother, I'll be there in just a second!"  
  
I sat down on the elegantly carved, rosewood bench, next to where my mother stood; she was for some peculiar reason avoiding my eyes.  
  
"Rose...my sweet angel...there has been a prophet."  
  
"Yes..." Ok...what was going on that was so difficult for her to approach me about?  
  
Mother took in a deep breath, "It showed you...in you're death bed."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Had my ears just deceived me...she couldn't of possibly just told me those cruel words?  
  
"Yes." mother looked as though as though she was about to burst into tears.  
  
"This can't be...what of my destiny...the prophesy made when I was born?!?" My heart was beating twice its normal pace. 'Gawd...this is turning out to be a WONDERFUL day!' Heh...I tended to be...err...not as well spoken as most elves. I tended to be...err...a bit mischievous one might say. Perhaps that was why I was a trained slayer.  
  
"You're to fly to London...and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A man by the name of...Hagrid...will greet you and take you to school. You do understand that this will force you to give up you're position as slayer, right?"  
  
"NO!!! I can't just leave...you...or my duties! I must stay...those despicable beasts will swarm the forest. What if they attack the city?" Now my heart pounded in my throat.  
  
"ROSE!!! You WILL go!"  
  
'Gawd...I hate being scolded.'  
  
"Don't be foolish, the power of the elves will protect the city."  
  
"Yes Mother." I managed though cringed teeth.  
  
"Now...go pack...you will leave for the muggle airport by mid-noon. Hurry.... my sweet child." Her voice had now cooled, and I nodded...thankful to not upset her. This was as hard on her as it was upon me.  
  
'Gawd this SUCKS!' I was being forced to leave Salem...the Wizarding School I attended which was just outside the forest. (I was part witch, being that my father was only half elf.) As I packed my dragon fang wand, books, flute, music, an enchanted stereo, and clothes...I thought of how wonderful I had life. I knew my mother didn't want me to continue the life of a slayer...but I didn't care...I was pissed off enough as it is. 'I'm going to slay every single one of those bastards...after what they did to my father!' After that thought...I put a spell on my weapons...so no one...except see or feel any trace of them. At this clever thought I threw them into my trunk and locked it up. Perhaps, it wouldn't be so bad...going to London I mean; after all, it had once been my father's home. 'Besides,' I thought 'British guys have sexy accents!' I giggled at this and brought my luggage down from my room...to where my mother was standing...waiting for me. It was time to leave.  
  
As mother helped me load my bags... I realized that this could possibly be the last time... I looked into her twinkling, sapphire eyes.  
  
"Mother...I...I don't w...want...to...l...leave you!" I wailed as I flung into her wide- open arms.  
  
"Rose, I want you to wear this..." Mother fastened a silver necklace around my neck. Hanging on the chain was a blood red gem, outlined in white gold. Upon the gem, a thin wire entwined to reveal the shape of a dragon...it gleamed in the light beautifully.  
  
"Life will not be the same without you Rose, I love you." Before I could respond, she was gone...and I was in the stupid taxicab on my way to stupid airport. 'This really sucks monkey's butt.' I silently complained.  
  
There was a foul stench inside the cab...it was coming from the driver. 'Gawd!!!! This dude is in some desperate need of some stick!' I was sneering...his stench was unbearable...I wanted to puke! 'Where's a barf bag when you need one...huh?' After nearly an hour of driving down the dreary gray highway...not to mention nausea...I was seated on the window seat of the plane.  
  
As I look out the window, I can't help but think how much I miss home. I had taken for granted the lush smell of the herbs and wildflowers, the tranquility of the streams, and the protection of the towering trees. I would give anything to go back to Mirthae'foel, and leave the musty smelling plane.  
  
I was wearing baggy black cargo pants along with a blood red halter. I felt comfortable in these clothes... it was easy for me to move in them. 'After all...I do have to be prepared to kick some blood suckin' ass at any given moment!' I had pulled my silky hair into two half-pony tails...leaving a small strip of hair to frame y face. Adults gave me dirty looks...they could tell I was a punk due to the black, silver studded cuffs on my forearms. This mad me smirk. 'Preps...heh...soo stupid!'  
  
Over the depths of the Atlantic Ocean...I...errr...heh...slept, and now had landed in London. 'Gawd I miss America! I groaned as I got off the plane and grabbed my luggage.  
  
"Ok, now where is this Hagrid dude I'm supposed to meet?"  
  
"Rose...o're 'ere!" a giant, joy filled man called out to me. 'Gawd, he must be at least seven eight feet tall!'  
  
"Err...hello." I said gloomily. I wasn't in a rather good mood, I mean, how would you feel after leaving all that you loved...on the other frickin' side of the world!  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid...Keeper of keys 'n' grounds of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Hagrid." I said a bit more cheerfully. I was feeling better now...Hagrid seemed to be a rather nice man.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! Ok...the next chapter is more interesting...Rose, our vampire slayer will be in Diagon Alley. She may even come to meet the 'golden trio'. 


End file.
